Truth or Dare?
by WerrnogWeasley96
Summary: Basically,it's in the title,which isn't very original.George, Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are all bored at 12 Grimmauld Place when Sirius comes in.They find the perfect game to keep them entertained!T 'cause I'm paranoid. I'm bad at summaries,I hope the story is better!Please read and review!Sorry,I've been a terrible author,but I need more ideas so if anyone has any...
1. Cure to boredom

**A/N: Hey there guys, this is my first attempt at a Truth or Dare story, so I hope it goes okay. I don't know if any of it is particularly funny, but I've written it, so I thought I'd share it with you, with the hope that it doesn't get deleted, like hundreds of stories are lately :/ I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review at the end telling me your opinion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, all of those rights go to the AMAZING JKRowling :)**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George were having an incredibly boring day at 12 Grimmauld Place, in their Christmas break. They simply had no idea what to do, so they were just sitting in the living room, not saying very much, utterly bored.

"_Get out and stay out!"_ Molly Weasley's voice suddenly echoed from the kitchen, and everyone looked up interestedly. They heard a door slam and footsteps coming towards the room they were all in.

"Sirius! What have you done to make mum kick you out of the meeting?" George asked eagerly. Sirius smirked.

"I don't agree with hardly anything she says, she really doesn't approve of me at all," he said, smiling.

"Tut tut," Fred jokingly reprimanded. Sirius chuckled, while everyone looked on, only mildly interested.

"So, what are you all up to?" he asked them, looking around at their bored faces.

"Absolutely nothing," Harry told him. "We can't think of anything to do at all! All the games we can think of, we've played before!" Sirius frowned.

"I'm sure we can think of something to keep us entertained," he said, slumping down onto the sofa.

"Well guys, I'm bored out of my brains. I will lose the will to live if we don't do anything fun anytime soon. Does anyone have any ideas before I sleep for 100 years?" Fred looked around at the rest of the company who were clearly just as bored. He watched as they all racked their brains for something fun to do, and then Hermione's eyes widened brightly.

"There is a muggle game we could play that you'd probably like. It's called Truth or Dare, and it is literally just that. Anyone up for it?" Everybody perked up at the thought of dares, especially with the twins there.

"That is a brilliant idea! They don't call you the brightest witch of your age for nothing, I see," Sirius commented. "Come on guys, get into a circle!" everyone complied and they were soon all in a ring on the floor.

"Is there an empty bottle somewhere?" she asked them. Sirius immediately summoned an empty bottle of butterbeer and handed it to Hermione.

"Right, what we do, is I spin this bottle, and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. They then have to do that without complaint, or there will be a forfeit involved. Got it?"

"Hang on Hermione. We have some Veritaserum upstairs. It should make it alot more interesting if we can't possibly lie." George summoned the bottle before she could answer.

"Why do you have that upstairs?" Ron asked.

"Testing for products," Fred explained. "Right, everyone just take a drop, that's all you need." Everyone took their share of the serum quickly, and the game began. Hermione span the bottle skilfully, and it whirled around rapidly, slowed around Harry and came to a stop at Ron. He gulped.

"Oh great," he groaned.

"Come on Ron, truth or dare?" Hermione pressed. He pondered.

"Truth?" he requested nervously.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Ron flushed.

"Well, I once walked into the Prefects bathroom, and erm, well, Draco was taking a shower, and he didn't have the curtain up," Ron said, going crimson. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Merlin! What a git! What did you do?"

"I yelled and ran for it. He's never spoken about it again."

"I should think not. Godric, what a thing to walk in on! Right, who's next?" Hermione span the bottle and it stopped at Fred.

"Dare," he said, without hesitation. George smirked.

"I dare you to enter the kitchen, where Snape is on his own, wearing only this," he conjured up a tea towel, "And proclaim your undying love for him." He finished triumphantly. Everyone burst into laughter at Fred's horrified face. He gulped. He didn't consider pulling out though, he was Fred Weasley! He held out his hand for the tea towel, glaring menacingly at his grinning brother, and began to strip down. Harry wolf whistled and everyone laughed.

"You will all regret this," Fred told them all evilly. They pretended to look scared.

Soon, Fred was dressed only in a very small tea towel wrapped around his waist.

"It's been nice knowing you Fred," Sirius joked. Fred grimaced and reached for the door handle, taking a deep breath and holding onto his towel tightly.

"Okay. Here goes," he said, rather bravely Hermione thought. He left the room, and everyone leaned closer to the door to listen. They caught some of the conversation.

"_Professor Snape, I think I've known for a while, but I didn't know when the best time to tell you was." _They heard Fred say, as if he really did have something important to say.

"_Go on." _Snape replied in his monotonous voice.

"_I'm truly, madly and deeply in love with you Professor. This love for you will never die.I'm sorry I never told you before. I can only hope you will one day feel the same for me." _Everyone in the living room snorted with laughter.

"_I'm flattered Weasley."_

"_Really?"_ everyone was trying hard not to laugh too loudly.

"_NO! How dare you tell me something like this? Get out of my sight before I hex you!"_

"_I'm sorry you don't feel the same way, Professor."_ It was too much by now. Everyone was in fits of howling laughter by the time Fred returned. He was the brightest of red you could possibly imagine, and had a face of anger etched all over him.

"I am NEVER doing anything like that EVER again. That was the WORST dare you could have thought of! I hate you all!" He hastily got redressed while everyone was rolling around on the floor. George tried to speak through his hysterical laughter.

"No Fred, it was the best dare ever! You can modify his memory if you want, but personally, I think it was the funniest thing I've ever heard you do!"

"Your voice went all misty as though it was true!" Ron cackled.

"Alright, alright guys, that's enough now. Who's next?" Sirius tried to get everyone's attention, but it was harder than he thought it would be.

**A/N: Okay, I hope that was alright ;) Please leave a review to tell me if you enjoyed it or not, and if you want lots of chapters, I will need some ideas for dares and questions! Thanks guys, oh and anonymous reviews are accepted! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thankyou to the two of you that reviewed on the last chapter: April Sunshine and 917brat. Thanks to 917brat for giving me ideas, they will be used!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story, here it is!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter: If I did, there would be about 50 more books published ;)**

**Chapter 2**

After everyone had calmed down, Hermione span the bottle swiftly. Everyone did a drum roll to build up their own tension, and the bottle finally came to a stop at Ginny. She looked up at everyone fearfully, noticing that Fred had a particularly evil smirk on his face she hastily chose Truth, and smiled inwardly when Fred pouted.

"Okay then Ginny," George said, rubbing his hands together. "Who do you currently fancy?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?" she asked her brothers.

"Yes, probably, but_ he_ doesn't," Fred pointed out. "Answer the question!" he commanded.

"Harry," Ginny informed everyone promptly. No one looked particularly surprised, but Harry's eyes widened. Hermione sniggered.

"Are you telling me that you didn't even know that Harry?" she questioned exasperatedly. He shook his head slightly, blushing a light shade of pink. "You are so unobservant!" he smiled meekly.

"Well, it's the same for Hermione and Ron," George muttered to his twin. Neither Ron nor Hermione heard, but Harry did and smirked at the twins in agreement; they both winked at him.

"Okay, guys, who's next?" Sirius asked, hoping it would be him. He wanted to show the Weasley twins that he was just as good as them when it came to dares: he was a marauder after all! Hermione spun the bottle around, and it slowed, before stopping on herself. She groaned.

"Dare?" she requested tentatively.

"Did you just ask for a dare?" Ginny asked, surprised. Hermione nodded. "I thought you'd be too scared to do a dare," Ginny told her. Hermione frowned.

"I'm not such a 'good girl' as I might make out. Dare, please."

"Okay, I dare you to...Switch trousers with Ron!" Sirius dared her. Hermione grimaced, and Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Hey! It's not my dare! Anyway, there's no way I'll fit into her trousers, they're way too small!"

"Ron, stop protesting. It's all just a bit of fun, even more so if we can see you struggling!" George told him enthusiastically.

"But that makes it more of a dare for me than Hermione! I think we should spin again, and see who she should do it with. It's fairer that way." Ron moaned at George. Fred rolled his eyes.

"You're such a wimp, Ron. Fine. Hermione, come and spin again for us." Hermione sighed, hoping it would be Ginny. She flicked her wrist and the bottle followed her lead. It landed on Ron.

"See, Ron, it would have been you anyway," Ginny told him exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well, now it's fair. Come on then Hermione, don't worry."

"I am NOT worried, Ronald. I'm not that pathetic," she scolded him.

"Ooh, look at you two, arguing like an old married couple!" everyone but Hermione and Ron laughed at Harry's statement.

Hermione unzipped her muggle skinny jeans and Ron tugged off his tracksuit bottoms. Hermione then slid down her jeans and yanked them over her ankles. She blushed a bit when George wolf-whistled.

"Oh, shut up," she said to him.

"Well, Hermione, when did you get legs like that?" Fred asked her, staring at them. Ginny clicked her fingers infront of his face to stop him staring. Hermione flushed a deep crimson and handed her jeans to Ron, laughing at the prospect of him having to squeeze into them.

It took Hermione no effort at all to pull on Ron's trousers, although they were a bit big for her. She plopped herself down again on the sofa beside Fred, who jokingly tried to snuggle up to her. She pushed him away, in quite a friendly, but embarrassed way.

Everyone turned their attention to Ron, who was struggling immensely. He had managed to get half of them over his legs, but as the material got skinnier, he wobbled in his efforts and fell to the floor. Everyone burst into fits of laughter at his misfortune.

"There is no way these are going to fit," he concluded. "Can someone enlargen them?" Sirius pouted; he was enjoying watching this, but waved his wand in Ron's direction anyway. They expanded rapidly and Ron was able to slide them on easily.

"Ron, those jeans don't seem to suit you as much as they suit Hermione," Ginny commented, giggling at the sight of her brother in girls trousers.

"Well, that was amusing," said Hermione, reaching for the bottle again.

"Sirius!"

"Dare," Sirius replied promptly, grinning.

"Hmm, I dare you to go into the kitchen and break down into tears, begging them to let you back in!"

"Oh, that means I won't be able to play this anymore," Sirius pouted.

"Sirius, do you really think my mum will let you back in today?" Ron asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I guess not. Okay then," Sirius accepted his dare. He left his seat and made for the room where the Order meeting was being held. Everyone leaned nearer to the door, so as to hear what was happening. They heard a door open in the distance, and heard a body drop to the floor. They assumed Sirius had gotten to his knees.

"_Molly, I'm so dreadfully, sorry, I can't believe how much of an idiot I was!"_ Everyone sniggered. Sirius sounded as though he was actually crying. _"Please take me back! I'm heartbroken without you all!"_

"_Sirius! What on earth do you think you're doing?"_ they heard Molly say loudly. "_You're interrupting the meeting again! If you think for one minute I believe that apology is genuine with my sons and you in the living room together-"_

"_You ruin my Gryffindor pride Molly. I'm sorry you don't want me back. I'll just...go." _Sirius let out a realistic whimper, and the next thing they knew, he was running back to the living room, 'sobbing'. To everyone's intense amusement, when Sirius re-entered the room, there were actual tears running down his grinning face.

"Was that good enough for you?" he questioned, as they all laughed.

"Yes, I think that was good enough," Hermione decided.

"Good, because Weasleys: facing an angry Molly is not nice!" All the redheads agreed whole-heartedly.

"Well done Sirius. Right, who's turn is it now?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione, who once again, span the bottle to determine who went next. It came to a slow stop on George. He groaned slightly at the look of evil payback etched over Fred's face.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the ending was a bit rubbish. Please leave a review, they will always be welcome! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMR! I can't believe how many reviews I got since I last updated! 9 reviews since I last updated, that's quite alot! Thankyou so much guys, I saw all the new reviews and literally squealed with happiness. Anyway, I'm glad you all enjoy it so far, and I hope this chapter doesn't come as a disappointment! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer (for the rest of the story; they take too much effort!) : All rights go to JKRowling and possibly WarnerBros.**

**Chapter 3**

_*"Well done Sirius. Right, who's turn is it now?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione, who once again, span the bottle to determine who went next. It came to a slow stop on George. He groaned slightly at the look of evil payback etched over Fred's face.*_

"Ahh, revenge time!" Fred declared mischievously. George cowered, but everyone else looked enthusiastic.

"Right, let's see," Fred pondered. "I've got it!" he yelled.

"Out with it then!" Ron demanded.

"Hang on, I'll whisper it to you all first, just to make sure it's acceptable." Fred answered.

"Fred, that makes me really scared of what you are about to put me through!" George protested.

"You'll get over it." Fred whispered in Hermione's ear first, as she was next to him. She gasped loudly, and then started laughing.

"That, Fred, is BRILLIANT. Quick, tell everyone else!" she exclaimed excitedly. Fred went to Ron and Harry next, and they both roared with laughter as they heard.

"Fred, that is absolutely genius! Hurry, up with it, I desperately want him to do that!"

"Oh come on Fred, just tell me!"

"Sorry. Sirius, Ginny, come here!" they both approached Fred eagerly. Fred whispered into both of their ears. Sirius started bellowing with laughter, promptly falling off his seat. Ginny started to giggle and then it turned into a full belly-laugh (if that makes sense!).

"FRED! Tell me now!" George demanded impatiently.

"Right, Georgie-porgie. I dare you, to go knock on the door where the meeting is being held, and if it doesn't at first open, open it with magic. Then, you have to pull a FULL moony infront of them all!" George gaped in horror at his brother, while everyone else burst into hysterics all over again at the thought of this dare.

"But they've just been interrupted once, I wouldn't be surprised if mum jinxed me into next week!" George complained fearfully.

"Yes, she probably will," Fred agreed indifferently, grinning like a maniac.

"You will regret this, Freddie," George told his twin menacingly.

"Oh, I doubt it,. Note the word 'Full' in the dare," Fred choked through his laughter.

"Right. I can do this." George took a deep breath and made for the door. Everyone was still laughing.

"Come on, let's follow him," Sirius suggested in a whisper through his crazy laughter as soon as George left the room. Everyone complied immediately, and there was a shuffle of scurrying feet as everyone hurried to watch George make a complete fool of himself.

They crept down the corridor to watch George complete the task. They watched him bravely knock on the door of the dining room.

"_Oh, for heaven's sake! Who is it this time!"_ they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice echo crossly down the passage, and the sliding of a chair as she got up. George turned around, so his back was facing the door. He caught sight of the others watching from the living room door, and gave them such an evil glare that they all cowered. He turned again, just in time for the door to open, revealing quite an angry Molly.

George swiftly dodged past her, so he was further into the room. A few seconds passed, and then there were outbursts and exclamations and bellowed protests and yells of fury.

"_FRED! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING?"_

"_It's George, actually-"_

"_I DON'T CARE WHICH OF YOU IT WAS! YOU WERE OBVIOUSLY BOTH BEHIND IT! GET OUT OF THE MEETING; I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"_

"_George, I cannot BELIEVE that you would do something so utterly STUPID and DISRESPECTFUL! You'll have me to deal with as well as your mother, so be warned!"_

"Oops, I think we might have got him into a weensy bit of trouble there!" Fred said, laughing his head off. The next minute, George re-entered the living room, stony faced.

"Fred, I cannot believe you could come up with such a ridiculous dare, that you KNEW, as a Weasley twin, I would have to perform! You are going to get it!"

"Oops, sorry George."

"You knew that would be her exact reaction! I'm spending the night in a tent outside with protective charms surrounding me, so no-one, not even you, will be able to get in it." George glared at Fred menacingly, that Hermione thought it would be time to step in.

"Now now, boys, it's only a bit of fun. George, just remember that you would think it was an excellent dare if it wasn't you who had to perform it. Let's just go back to the living room, and continue the game. They won't be out of that meeting for hours yet." The boys and Ginny all complied, and the majority of them were still laughing as they took their seats.

"Right, I'm spinning the bottle again," Hermione said, flicking her wrist with the bottle.

"Finally, it's Harry's turn!" she exclaimed as it came to a stop next to Harry.

"Truth," he declared immediately.

"Hmm, difficult one," Ron said, thinking hard.

"Harry, have you ever fancied Ron?" Sirius asked him, grinning.

"Hey, Sirius! I don't think I want to know the answer to this!" Ron protested.

"Sirius! Of course I haven't that would just be, well, eurgh. Gross. It would be like fancying my brother, so no way."

"Oh, thank Merlin for that," said Ron, thankfully.

"That's just, eurgh," Harry concluded, a look of immense disgust on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Right, who is it next?" it was Fred who skilfully whirled the bottle around the circle this time. It landed on-

"Me? Again?" Harry groaned.

"Erm, dare," he requested extremely bravely, still thinking about the previous task. Ginny grinned, and Harry suddenly felt extremely nervous and apprehensive.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed that chapter guys, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please make me feel supermegafoxyawesomehot again and review for me, it means the world! Thanks guys ;)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, thankyou so much for all of the reviews! I'm updating earlier than expected, and it's all because of your motivation! I love you all lots! Thankyou for all the ideas, if you have given them, you may recognise a few in the story. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do, it depends on how many ideas I get myself and from you lot. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 4**

_*****__"Me? Again?" Harry groaned._

"_Erm, dare," he requested extremely bravely, still thinking about the previous task. Ginny grinned, and Harry suddenly felt extremely nervous and apprehensive.*_

"Right, Harry, I have a great one! I dare you to write a CONVINCING love letter to Draco Malfoy." Everyone gasped and started to laugh loudly, and Harry's mouth opened in horror.

"Erm, forfeit?" he questioned hopefully. George looked up.

"Hey, there's NO WAY he should be allowed a forfeit!" George protested indignantly.

"Calm down George! No, Harry. A forfeit is not an option," Ginny informed him firmly. He groaned.

"It's a good job we only took one drop of Veritaserum each, otherwise half of these dares wouldn't work!" Hermione commented. "Come on Harry, get some parchment and a quill." Harry sighed, and reached for a piece of parchment from the table in the centre of the room.

"How am I supposed to make this convincing?" he asked, perplexed.

"Oh, just imagine he's someone you really like."

"With Malfoy? That would just be majorly offensive to any girl that I like, wouldn't it?" he said.

"Probably, but just do it anyway Harry. It's just a bit of fun, and he won't speak of it anyway – he wouldn't want anyone to know. There are some things about Malfoy that you don't really expect," Hermione told them all.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"Oh, we've had a few unknown encounters," Hermione replied mildly.

"What are they?" Ron looked very curious.

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out," she said sweetly.

"Just wait until it's your turn," Harry said, smiling.

"Oh, just get on with your dare, Harry." Harry grimaced, and put his quill to the parchment. Everyone watched as his hand flew tentatively across the parchment, his face twisting with insecurity. He kept pausing and looking around for inspiration, until he finally finished.

"Right, I think I've done. I'm not writing any more anyway, so it'll have to do."

"Read it out to us Harry!"

"Oh, do I have to?" he moaned.

"Yes, you do." Ginny ordered.

"Fine. I've written-" Harry tried to read out the letter, but found he couldn't. "I can't read it. I physically can't. It must be the Veritaserum, so you'll just have to read it yourselves."

"Oh, okay then," Sirius said. Everyone bent in closer to read what Harry had written. It said:

'_Dear Draco,_

_In the past few years, we've had our disagreements, but I've come to realise why. And why they don't really bother me. I'll do anything for you.  
Draco, I know this will come as a huge shock, and you'll probably hate me even more, but I've come to realise that...I love you. I really do. And I know this from the bottom of my heart. Please forgive me, but I just had to let you know. In private, so it meant more. I know if I said it to your face it would have been better, but I thought that in a letter, I would be able to pour out my heart more easily. So here it is. I deeply love you, and it will not die._

_Love always,  
Harry Potter.'_

Harry looked up to see everyone trying to stifle laughter; George with his fist stuffed into his mouth.

"Okay, Harry, I think that will be alright," Ginny said through a bout of fresh giggles that she could prevent no longer.

"Good, but I will be killed for this," Harry said apprehensively.

"Oh well, you'll live. Where's Hedwig?" Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Upstairs. I'll get her," and Harry left the room for Hedwig.

"Ginny, as much as I think that dare is great, it is _very_ harsh." Ginny shrugged.

"Well, the game isn't supposed to be forgiving," she replied.

"I really hope Malfoy replies," Fred informed them all, grinning widely.

"Oh Merlin, that would be brilliant!" George told his twin as Harry came back into the room, Hedwig perched on his arm.

"Where's the letter?" he asked nervously. Hermione handed it to him. "I am not looking forward to this," Harry told them all. "What if he replies?"

"Well, Forge here just said the same thing, and I thought it would be brilliant!" George said.

"Why thankyou, Gred. I do have wonderful ideas," Fred told them all, getting up and taking a bow. Everyone laughed.

Harry finally attached the letter to Hedwig. "Please Hedwig, I don't mind if you get lost or lose the letter. If you drop it, please just leave it, it doesn't matter if it doesn't get to him," Harry pleaded with his Owl. She gave a little hoot to show understanding.

"But Hedwig, if it does arrive make sure he gives a reply!" Hermione told the bird kindly. Hedwig hooted again, and took off through the open window.

"Hermione, what did you say that for?" Harry groaned.

"Just want to see what he would say. Right, I'm spinning the bottle again!" she announced, and they all gathered into a circle again. The bottle span, and landed directly pointing at Ginny.

"Hmm, I think I'll go with another truth, and then go with dares. Truth please guys," she requested.

"Oh, Ginny, I have one. Give two things about every person in the room that you like the best about them," Sirius told her.

"Okay, this is quite easy. Sirius, you're daring and yet caring. I suppose that goes for Fred and George too, but their humour and the ability to make me laugh when I'm down. Ron, caring and protectiveness. Hermione, your intelligence and generosity. Harry, your eyes and noble-ness, if that's even a word. Is that everyone?" she asked, looking around.

"Yep, I think so. Thanks Ginny," Hermione said sweetly.

"It's nice to know you actually appreciate me being protective," Ron stated.

"That depends on what you are being protective about," Ginny told him hurriedly.

"That was a good question Sirius. Right, who's next? I like this game, thankyou for thinking of it Hermione," Fred told her. She smiled.

"That's okay," she replied, spinning the bottle again.

"Woo! I haven't had a go for ages!" said Fred. "I choose truth this time, please guys," he requested swiftly.

"Okay, I think I've got one," Harry said, smiling softly. Everyone waited for his question.

**A/N: Okay, I'm really bad at ending them, but I hope it went okay anyway. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I didn't expect to get so much feedback after only three chapters. Please review on this one, it really makes me happy! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**

**Oh, and here's something else. Fanfiction has been going around and 'cleansing' the site as they call it. This is causing destruction and unhappiness to those who are having their stories removed from the site. People who have worked hard on their stories, put everything into them and been receiving loads of reviews have been devastated when their story has been deleted, for no apparent reason. Fanfiction has always been a place where you can 'Unleash Your Imagination' as the slogan states, and suddenly, if they don't like your imagination, they are removing stories from the site.**

**If you are against the destruction of this website, as I'm sure many of you are, there is a petition you can sign to stop it. I have put the link to the petition onto my profile. Please take the time to look at it and sign the petition to stop the destruction of fanfiction. Thankyou for reading this guys, and I hope you go ahead and sign! Only about 12,000 more signatures to go until the target of 50,000 is reached. Every signature counts!**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated for about a billion years, but lots of stuff has been going on and I haven't had the greatest ideas. I don't think this chapter is particularly good, but hope you enjoy it anyway! Please leave a review at the end, and suggestions for truths and dares would be welcome! :)**

**Chapter 5**

*_"Woo! I haven't had a go for ages!" said Fred. "I choose truth this time, please guys," he requested swiftly._

"_Okay, I think I've got one," Harry said, smiling softly. Everyone waited for his question.*_

"Okay, Fred. Who was the last person you kissed, that George doesn't know about?" Fred glanced at his twin who was looking very curious as to whether Fred was hiding something from him.

"Erm, well, it might have been Verity," Fred confessed. George looked surprised.

"Really? When?" he asked interestedly, smiling softly.

"Erm, who's Verity? Hermione asked.

"Oh, she's helping us with getting a place for the shop. Carry on Fred," George requested.

"It was on the last Hogsmeade trip," Fred told him.

"But-"

"We were in the Three Broomsticks, and you slipped off to the toilet. I got up to pay, turned around and she was there in my face. It was a sort of spur-of-the-moment thing, to be honest. After that, well we haven't really spoken about it."

"Oh, well maybe this will blossom into something more," George said suggestively. Fred threw a cushion at him.

"Oh, shush you two. Spin again Hermione," Ginny asked her. She did so, and it landed pointing to Sirius.

"Excellent, dare please," he said immediately.

"Okay Sirius, I've got one," George said, grinning. "At dinner, I dare you to stand up, call for everyone's attention and announce in a really loud voice that you have a Urinary Tract Infection," George finished with an element of satisfaction. Ginny and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, and Sirius groaned.

"You guys have really got it in for me, haven't you?" they nodded. "Alright, I'll do it," Sirius agreed, and they moved on. Hermione resumed her position of the 'bottle spinner'.

"I think we should do a double dare or two now, what do you think? That is if you say dare?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah good idea Harry! They've got to be really good though," Ron agreed. The bottle came to a stop on Harry.

"Might as well put my idea into action; dare for me please."

"Okay, you spin so it's like you selecting." Harry did so, and it landed on Ginny. They smiled at each other nervously. The twins immediately cracked identical smiles.

"We dare you two," they started simultaneously, "To kiss properly on the lips for 30 seconds!" they finished with an element of great satisfaction. Hermione beamed, Ron grimaced and Sirius guffawed. The twins looked very pleased with themselves.

"Are you being serious?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, that's Sirius over there," Fred answered, grinning and pointing to Sirius, who laughed at the joke.

"Not funny," Harry said.

"You do realise that we are both already taken by other people?" Ginny informed them.

"Ginny, you know that you want to; you've fancied Harry for years. If you hadn't been going out with Michael, you would jump at the chance!" Ron said, while George said at the same time,

"Why, who is Harry taken by?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at Harry who blushed.

"Come on Harry, don't be shy," Fred encouraged teasingly.

"He kissed Cho Chang on the night of the last meeting," Hermione helpfully filled in. Harry's face turned to the deepest of reds. The twins and Sirius wolf whistled.

"Shut up," Harry said to everyone.

"Oh come on Harry, it's all good fun. Anyway, stop putting it off. KISS. NOW!" Fred commanded.

"And Ginny, sit on Harry's lap," George added to the dare.

"Fine. Come here Harry," Ginny said, walking over to sit on his lap.

"_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_ Everyone chanted. Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes, and Ginny moved towards him slowly, looking him right in the eye. Harry closed the gap, and their eyes fluttered closed, as if there was a mutual force telling them to do so. There were comments of 'Aww' floating around the room, and their lips moved slowly together. As they watched, it got slightly more passionate, and they exchanged surprised looks. Ginny's hands were cupping Harry's face, and his arms wound around her waist, hugging her closer to him. Fred and George started smirking, and Hermione was smiling happily. All too soon, Ginny thought, the 30 seconds were up, and they broke apart, lips slightly parted, breathing deeply.

"Well, that was well accomplished," Fred concluded, satisfied.

"Right," Ginny said, running a finger across her lips lightly. "Who's next?" she asked. Hermione was about to spin the bottle when Ron gave a shout.

"Look! It's Hedwig back already! She might have Draco's answer!" he exclaimed excitedly, pointing out of the window. Everyone looked up quickly, anticipation written on their faces. Harry groaned loudly as Hedwig flew through the open window and dropped a letter onto Harry's lap. He picked it up, aware of everyone else watching him with excited looks on their faces.

"I am not looking forward to this you know," he told them.

"We know. It will just be hilarious," Sirius said back.

"Oh, well thanks for the encouragement."

"You're welcome Harry." Harry had now slit the top of the envelope open, and slid the letter out. He unfolded it, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"Read it aloud," Hermione requested. Harry complied.

"_Dear Potter,_

_I was absolutely outraged by the contents of your previous letter. How dare you assume that I am gay? I am deeply offended, and look out for a curse in the post – there is one coming your way! How on earth you can think of me in that way I do not know! I'm not surprised that this is you in your true light, I always had my suspicions. I never want you to speak about this again, because if you do, I will curse you and your family (If you're ever lucky enough to get one with that sexuality) and your friends for generations to come, so be warned. You wait until my father hears about this!_

_Sincerely, Draco._

_P.S- Tell the Mud blood to bugger off too. I've seen the way she looks at me, and it's sickening._

Apart from laughing at the response, everyone looked in utter astonishment at Hermione, and what it had said in the post script.

"Hermione! What on earth is he talking about?" Fred questioned.

"The only way I've seen you look at Malfoy is with anger, hatred and contempt."

"Maybe he wants you to look at him in a loving way!" Fred chortled with glee.

"Oh, shut up you two! Harry, well done for accomplishing your dare," Hermione shot back.

"How dare he call you mud blood!" Ron said protectively.

"Ronald, he's done it hundreds of times before, it hardly bothers me now."

"Well, it bothers me!"

"Oooh, has Ickle Ronniekins got a soft spot for our little bookworm," George cooed. Ron's ears went a deep shade of crimson.

"Shut up! Hermione, will you spin the bottle please!" Ron said in annoyance. Hermione obeyed, and the bottle soon came to a stop on Ron himself.

"Truth," he said quickly, without thinking. Fred and George grinned.

"Do you fancy Hermione?" they asked simultaneously. He glared at them, ears reddening again.

"Y-yes, I do," he said, avoiding everyone's faces.

"Oooooh," everyone cooed, excluding Hermione, who blushed and tried to hide her face behind her hair.

"Aww, bless you Ronald," Ginny said. "So, who's next?" Hermione span the bottle, still trying to conceal her face. She didn't want anyone to see the grin that was plastered upon it.

**A/N: Okay, sorry if that was really bad, and I don't know if the ending was great either. Hopefully I will get more ideas and update soon! For now, please review! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**Chapter 6**

_*"Aww, bless you Ronald," Ginny said. "So, who's next?" Hermione span the bottle, still trying to conceal her face. She didn't want anyone to see the grin that was plastered upon it.*_

The bottle landed on Fred.

"Me again? I think I'll pick truth again, and then I'll do all dares," he requested immediately.

"Okay, this is hard. I don't think there is much I don't know about you," George said thoughtfully.

"I've got one," Sirius informed everyone importantly. They all looked at him expectantly. Fred wasn't forgetting that Sirius was a Marauder, and was a little apprehensive when he had ideas. "Are you a virgin?" Sirius finished, smiling evilly. Fred's mouth dropped open, and everyone looked at him, not sure if they wanted an answer.

"Go on Fred," Hermione said, hurrying him along. George was looking curiously, and Ron was wearing a face of disgust at the question. Ginny and Harry just looked awkward.

"No, I am not a virgin," Fred told everyone, looking up sheepishly.

"Really?" George asked. He seemed a bit calmer than everyone else. Sirius was just smirking, looking very pleased with himself. Fred nodded at George's question.

"When, where and who?" Sirius pressed. Fred was about to say 'only one question allowed' but as soon as him mouth opened, the Veritaserum began its work.

"Last Easter in the Room of Requirement, and erm, Angelina Johnson," he said, flushing deep crimson, and glaring at Sirius, who still looked very pleased with himself. George let out a low whistle.

"Blimey, you didn't wait long, did you?" George said. Fred looked up, still red in the face. He shrugged, and gave a sheepish smile.

"We're not proud of it," he told everyone.

"Okay guys, let's move on," Harry encouraged. Hermione picked up the bottle and span it, willing it not to land on herself.

"Ginny!" she said brightly. Ginny considered for a moment.

"Dare, with someone else," she chose.

"Okay, here's the bottle," said Hermione, rolling it to her. Ginny swiftly span it. It landed on George, and he grinned at her. She returned it; 'this should be fun,' she thought. She looked to everyone else, and they were buried in thought. Ginny and George looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"You seem to be giving this a fair bit of thought, guys," George observed. None of them looked up for a moment.

"Got it!" Hermione said suddenly. Everyone jumped out of their trances to listen.

"This better be good Hermione, I can't think of one at all," Ron moaned.

"I'm sure it is, by the look on her face," Harry said, smiling.

"Right. You two have to completely swap every item of clothing-"

"Even _underwear?"_

"Yes, Ginny, even underwear, and then run around the house trying to imitate the opposite gender. Do it until your mum bursts out of the meeting, about to yell at you, and then look innocent while she looks perplexed for a moment at your attire." Everyone excluding Ginny and George gave a shout of laughter and congratulated Hermione.

"But, how do you know how mum will react? I don't think she'll notice our clothes, just be angry for making such a noise." George said.

"Well, she'll be looking at your faces, so George, in addition, you must plaster your face with makeup, like really over the top, and see what she does then." Everyone continued to laugh.

"Okay then Hermione. Come on George. Let's, erm, swap clothing!"

"Can we go outside to do this?" George asked.

"Yes, but you must come back in so I can do your makeup," Fred said cheerily.

"You?" George looked a bit nervous. Fred nodded, and Ginny pulled George out of the room and closed the door.

"Hermione, you really are quite a genius when it comes to dares. I never thought it of you really."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Ronald," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I hope it's lunch soon! I'm starving to death here!" Sirius moaned.

"Honestly, do boys only think about food?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"No, we think of other things too," Fred cut in.

"Like what?" Hermione said, raising her hands in wonder.

"Erm, girls and Quidditch?" it was almost a question.

"Anything else?" she pressed.

"Erm, no," Harry and Ron both concluded. Hermione sighed. Then the door opened, and the two walked back in. everyone laughed at the sight of George in a flowery muggle jumper and skin-tight jeans, rather like Ron's. Ginny looked a bit more ordinary, in a Weasley jumper and baggy trousers.

"Looking pretty fine there George!" Harry commented. George grinned goofily.

"Come here, oh twin of mine," Fred commanded of George. George walked to him, and stood patiently amongst the sniggers coming from everyone else while Fred completed the makeup.

"There," he said, with an air of finality. Everyone roared with laughter. George looked around, and grabbed a mirror from the table. He gazed, mouth open at his reflection and then began to join in with the laughing. Fred had given him bright pink fluorescent lipstick, put red lipstick in circles on each cheek, put green eye shadow on him all the way up to and over his eyebrows, and gotten eyeliner and drawn on fake eyelashes.

"George, you look an absolute picture," Ginny said through her giggles. He grinned.

"Right little Ginevra," Ginny scowled at the use of her full name, "Let's go complete our dare!" they left the room. George put on an outrageously high pitched voice and started to speak.

"Oh, hello everyone, my name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, and I'm in love with the beautiful green eyed Harry potter! Oh he is such a hero to me! I will marry him one day! Oh, I hope these kisses I blow to him will find him!" they heard laughter from the living room. Ginny scowled and smacked her brother on the arm. He smirked, having imitated her from when she was about nine years old. "Your turn," he told her. Ginny let her voice drop extremely low.

"I'm George Fabian Weasley. I'm about 64 and I have a head the size of a watermelon. I'm so stuck up my own arse and incredibly big headed, but everyone loves me because I'm a Weasley twin! In fact, I'm the better looking Weasley twin! I rock! I'm the most amazing person on the planet and I want everyone to bow down to me because I'm worth it!" George glared at Ginny, still the pair of them running full pelt down the passages of Grimmauld Place. They could still hear raucous laughter coming from the living room. As they passed the kitchen, Snape stepped out.

"What in Merlin's na-"

"Oh Professor Snape! I'm so pleased you're here! It's an honour!" George proclaimed in a high voice.

"How do you do?" Ginny uttered deeply. They sped past, leaving Snape stood there open mouthed, and were just passing the dining room when the door flew open. They both skidded to a halt.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GODRIC GRYFF-" Mrs. Weasley stopped in her tracks as she took in the appearances of her children.

"Hi mum," Ginny said in the lowest voice she could muster.

"Do you like my new look?" George asked piercingly, striking a pose. Mrs. Weasley stared, until a loud shout of laughter brought her to her senses.

"What on _earth_ are you two doing? Do you know how important these meetings are? They determine the fate of our world, and all you lot can do is interrupt them! Do you _want_ You-Know-Who to take over the world and destroy more families?" Ginny and George looked sheepish.

"George, go and wipe that makeup off. I can't take you seriously with that on."

"Okay mum." Molly winced at the high noise.

"I don't want to have to shout or get angry at you anymore. This is your last chance! One more interruption, and you won't know what's hit you, the lot of you! Now _go_!" she commanded. Ginny bowed and George curtseyed before they both sped off.

They entered the living room to hysterical laughter and applause. They both bowed and curtseyed again.

"Thankyou very much," they both stated proudly, in their mimicking voices.

"That was brilliant. Hermione, you're amazing," Sirius said, tears running down his face with laughter. She giggled in return.

After they had all calmed down, Sirius conjured up a wizard camera, and took a shot of George.

"That should be developed by the end of the holidays. You can show everyone at school," he informed them. George groaned.

"Okay, okay, stop bullying me! Hermione spin again. She did so, and it came to a stop on Sirius.

"Right, well, I think for this time I'll go for truth," he said. Everyone immersed themselves into deep thought.

"Okay Sirius." It was Harry who spoke. "This isn't particularly funny, but I just want to know. I've always heard that my mum hated my dad when they were in school. I just want to know how they ended up married." Sirius looked mildly surprised at the question.

"Well, it was always Snape to start with-"

"Hang on – _Silencio,"_ George said, directing his wand at the door so Snape couldn't hear them. "Carry on Sirius."

"He and James met on the train, and Lily was with him. Your dad fancied her from the first time he laid eyes on her. There was never any other girl for him, it was always Lily. The trouble for him, was that Snape never wanted him to go near Lily, he cared for her too much, and I think he fancied her too, so didn't want James going near her. Anyway, he never missed an opportunity to hex James, and James was always one for retaliating. Sometimes, quite often actually, it was the other way around, and James, Remus, Peter and I hexed Snape whenever we saw him. It angered Lily, because she cared for Snape. She was forever yelling at James, but occasionally, it seemed she would have a soft spot for him. When Snape was annoying her, she would go off on her own and James would always find her and manage to cheer her up.

"She began to get confused about her feelings, and was usually just as angry with Snape for hexing James as she was for James hexing Snape. We always saw it as a good thing when she wasn't speaking to him, because he hated it. Snape got in with some death-eater friends, and Lily didn't like that. But when she made friends, and was occasionally friendly to us four, Snape got angry and told her that he should be her only friend. As the years went on, she never stopped being friends with 'Sev' as she called him. But she never really made proper friends with us four, well, maybe Remus, who liked to study as much as she did.

"Well, every single year and every single opportunity James got, he would ask Lily to go on a date with him. She declined every time. But, when we got to our seventh year, we 'matured' as much as the Marauders could mature, and she began to see us in a new light. Finally, after years of asking, she agreed to go on a date with him. James was so ecstatic that day, he kissed her, and they went out ever since. He told the whole school over dinner one night, and pulled her onto the table with him and kissed her passionately. The whole school, apart from the Slytherins, applauded, because they had been waiting for seven years for it to happen. Snape stormed from the great hall and didn't speak to Lily for a month. But, surprisingly, she didn't care. Because she finally found that she really liked James, and was annoyed that she didn't agree sooner. Because it was clear that he would care for her no matter what.

"Eventually they got married, and, well, the rest is history," Sirius finished. He looked up at the interested faces staring at him.

"Wow. That's…amazing!" Harry concluded. Sirius grinned at him widely. Fred and George were interested in only one thing.

"You four were the Marauders?" they asked incredulously. Sirius grinned again.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"The map! It's genius!" they complimented.

"Why, thank you very much. It's only fit for us four and you guys. We invented it, and knew Hogwarts better than anyone did."

"That is bloody brilliant."

"Thanks. Now Harry, did I answer your question?" Sirius asked.

"Yes you did. Thanks Sirius."

"Right, who's-"

"LUNCH EVERYBODY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed through the whole house, and everyone jumped. Hermione spoke.

"Right, let's continue this after lunch. And Sirius- _don't forget your dare!"_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, I think it was my favourite so far. Please leave a review, you're all amazing! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for about a week! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not one of my greatest but oh well. BTW, Snape is extremely OCC in this chapter, and there are a few AVPM/S references in there. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

_*****__"Right, who's-"_

"_LUNCH EVERYBODY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed through the whole house, and everyone jumped. Hermione spoke._

"_Right, let's continue this after lunch. And Sirius- don't forget your dare!"*_

Everyone jumped up, eager for food. All the boys ran to the kitchen quickly so they could get at the food. When they arrived, they were all pleased to see that Snape was not eating with them.

"Mum, can we start?" George immediately asked as he sat down. Mrs. Weasley gave him an exasperated look.

"You boys, always hungry. Yes, tuck in," she told them with a slight smile. They all lunged for their desired food, and settled down quietly to eat their fill.

"Mr Weasley, are you feeling okay today?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes thank you Hermione, I have to pop in to St Mungos tomorrow just to check that all the venom has completely gone, and then I'll be done." He answered her.

"Good, glad to know you're getting better."

"Harry and Hermione, do you need me to pick you up anything from Diagon Alley? I'm going over there later today, and was just wondering if you needed anything."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I think we're both okay for things at the moment," Hermione answered without conferring with Harry. She knew his answer would be the same. The Weasley's were short of money without buying children who weren't hers extra things.

"Okay dea-"

"I HAVE A URINARY TRACT INFECTION!" Mrs. Weasley was interrupted as Sirius completed his dare, jumping up onto the bench as he did so. Everyone jumped, and then those who were in on the dare went off into peals of laughter. The adults just stood there open mouthed as Sirius looked at them all earnestly. "Thankyou for your attention." He said, and sat back down again as if nothing had happened. Everyone was still laughing, and Tonks and Lupin had joined in.

Molly looked concerned, and went up behind Sirius. Everyone stopped laughing so they could hear what she was going to say.

"_Sirius, do you want me to pick up anything that could heal it?" _ They heard her whisper. They all promptly burst into laughter then, and even Sirius couldn't maintain a serious face.

"What's going on?" Molly asked, thoroughly confused.

"It was a dare mum!" Fred spluttered through his laughter, attractively spraying chicken everywhere through his mouth. Molly looked on disapprovingly, but all the other adults excluding Moody laughed with the children.

"Is that what you were up to this morning? Well, try to be a bit quieter this afternoon please," she asked of them, and they agreed, still giggling.

*~~HP~~*

"Okay, where did the bottle go?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"Do you think we should just forget the bottle and just ask whoever? It takes too long to spin the bottle each time," Fred whined.

"Alright, but everyone has to have a decent share of turns, and it can be truths, dares or double dares," Hermione decided.

"Okay, George Weasley, who do you fancy?" Ginny asked sweetly. George blushed a bit.

"Katie, Bell," he declared confidently despite his blushing.

"Ooh, Georgie, that's so sweet," Fred cooed. George threw a pillow at his twin.

"Right, I'm going to pick Hermione," said Harry. She looked at him expectantly. "I dare you to run around the house loudly singing 'I'm sexy and I know it,' you know, the muggle one that was released a few weeks ago," he told her. All the wizards looked confused.

"Well, it sounds like an interesting song, go for it Hermione!" George encouraged. She rolled her eyes and got up. She started a silly little dance and began to prance around the house singing very loudly.

"_Girl look at that body! I work out! When I walk in the spot this is what I see, everybody stops they staring at me, I got passion in my pants, and I ain't afraid to show it, I'm sexy and I know it!" _ Everyone could hear Hermione from the living room, and they were all laughing at the words mainly. They heard a door open in the distance. Hermione had just passed the kitchen and Snape had opened the door, looking to see what the noise was all about. She stopped in front of the door, started swinging her robes around and singing,

"_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, YEAH! Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, YEAH!"_ Snape looked furious. "_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Hermione finished.

"WILL YOU ALL KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!" they all heard Mrs. Weasley shout.

"What are you doing Granger?" Snape asked scathingly.

"I'm accomplishing a dare," she informed him.

"Does it not occur to you that it is highly inappropriate to be singing that when you are clearly not the sexiest person around here?" he questioned her incredulously.

"I'll bear that in mind," Hermione noted.

"It is I, who is the sexiest around here," he told her. Her eyes widened at this statement, and she stood there gobsmacked as Snape took over her dare, dancing around doing a Scottish jig with a few lunges for accompaniment. She gaped like a fish as she watched and then burst into hysterics. Everyone in the living was curious as to where Hermione had got to, so they tried to look for her. When they found her, they too joined in the laughter, as Snape begun to sing the song rather loudly.

"_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, YEAH!"_ George managed to control himself enough to run back to the living room and grab the camera to take a photo of Snape doing his dance. He had still failed to notice that they were all stood there in laughter. He was throwing himself into it, and Sirius was on the floor in the state he was in; his old school enemy dancing around to a muggle song about being sexy? Snape only noticed he was being watched by a crowd when he heard the snap of the camera, signalling that George had taken a shot of him.

"That's absurd! You can't just take a picture of me! I'll tell Dumbledore and have you expelled!" George snorted.

"What kind of a reaction was that for Snape? Come on guys, let's carry on with the game, I have photographic evidence for threatening!" all of them, still laughing loudly, left Snape on his own with his own entertainment.

"That was the funniest thing I think I've ever seen at the hands of Snivellus," Sirius commented, still chuckling.

"Okay, well done Hermione, that was epic. Right, someone pick someone else," Harry requested as they took their seats in the lounge again.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it could have been longer and better but I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long. Hope you enjoyed anyway, please review for me! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Guys, I am sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in about a century, but I'm really struggling to get ideas nowadays. I just want to say thank you to those who have reviewed on the last chapter, you haven't given up on me!: DAForever62442; georgeweasleygirl27; MLPP; JackSpicersBitch1; BarneyOwl16; LongLiveAllTheMagicWeMade; ginnyweasley; chlorinated freak; Verya Tirananniel; Lady Miss Nothing; Pink Mockingjay In Hufflepuff; Chocolatesnipe; narniaandharrypotter4ever; kgryfferinclawpuff98! I love you all, and everyone else who has reviewed too! I'm going to attempt at another chapter, but there will probably only be one more after this…unless any of you have any ideas you want me to write in, because if you do, then I will give it a go! Now, on with the chapter, and I hope it meets your expectations! :)**

**Thankyou to 'The Queen Gypsy' for giving me an idea for this chapter, I hope I've done it okay! :)**

_*"Okay, well done Hermione, that was epic. Right, someone pick someone else," Harry requested as they took their seats in the lounge again.*_

"Okay, Sirius, truth or dare?" Ginny asked of him, a dare in mind.

"Dare, of course," he replied confidently.

"I dare you to go and have a yelling match with your mother!"

"Ooh, Ginny, that's harsh," Hermione said, chuckling slightly amid giggles.

"Okay, but this will not end well, with either or our mothers," Sirius said, and he left the room and went to the hall. They all heard him purposely knock over the umbrella stand so the curtains would open.

"_Filthy half breeds! Besmirching the house of my.."_

"_Oh shut up you old hag!"_

"_How dare you tell me, your own mother, to shut up! Do you have no respect for your elders Sirius?"_

"_You are no mother of mine! When did you ever actually act like a mother to me?"_

"_There were plenty of times when I tried to protect you, you ungrateful little brat! I wish I never had you! I wish it was you who had died instead of Regulus!"_

"_There you go, you see! You hate me! And I hate you too, and someone will get this horrendous portrait of your ugly face down one day, you mark my words!"_

"_How dare you?!"_

"_I dare because I am Sirius Black, one of the greatest pranksters and dare-devils of the century! And all you do is praise Voldemort!"_

"_How dare you speak his name!"_

"_It's a bloody name, get over it!"_

"_Sirius Black, you are the biggest disgrace this family has ever seen!"_

"_I'm glad to be of service to you, is there anything else you wish for me to accomplish in this terrible house?"_

"_GET ALL OF THOSE FILTHY HALF BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS OUT OF THIS HOUSE! WHY DOESN'T KREACHER DO ANY WORK THESE DAYS?"_

They were all listening intently from the living room, and Ginny was starting to think that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. Harry was just about to suggest going to close the curtains, but by the sound of it, someone else had got there first. They faintly heard Lupin's voice.

"_Sirius, what on earth were you doing?" he asked him incredulously. "You should know better than to get her into a state."_

"_Come on Moony, it was a dare, and what do the marauders do best?" Sirius asked of him. _It seemed that Lupin had no answer.

"_Just go back to the living room, and if you must play dares, than play them quietly."_

"_Whatever Moony,"_ They heard Sirius say, and it wasn't long before he returned to the lounge.

"Sorry Sirius, that was a stupid idea," Ginny apologised.

"No, no, it was great to be able to shout at her for no reason at all. Quite fun actually."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then," Ginny said, grinning. "You did well," she congratulated.

"Okay then, I'm going to choose Harry. Truth or Dare, oh godson of mine," he said, grinning.

"Dare please," Harry chose bravely.

"Hmm, right, Harry I dare you to – hang on – KREACHER!" Sirius yelled this last part.

"Oh Merlin, what are you going to make me do?" Harry groaned just as Kreacher appeared infront of them.

"Harry, I dare you to kiss Kreacher, for ten seconds!" Harry's jaw dropped open, everyone in the room began to laugh, and Kreacher began to yell and try to get away.

"NO! I will not! Don't make me! Let go of me!" Kreacher was yelling loudly. Harry looked horrified, and desperate for someone to help him.

"Harry! Just do it now, before he gets away!" Harry knew Kreacher would apparate in a minute, and he didn't want to chicken out. Without further thought, he launched himself onto Kreacher and pressed his mouth to the elf's. Kreacher was fighting furiously, and there was loud laughter emitting from everyone's mouths, in glee at this dare.

"Okay Harry, your ten seconds are up, you can stop being tortured now!" Sirius said through his laughter. Harry immediately pulled away and sent Sirius a scathing look.

"That was cruelty," he told him.

"Yeah, but hilariously funny for us," George commented, still laughing.

"Okay, I'm choosing someone else. Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I think."

"Do you like Ron, and if so, how long have you liked him for?" Harry asked. Hermione was about to open her mouth to say one question only, but as soon as she opened it, the Veritaserum began it's work.

"Yes, I do like Ron, and since a few weeks before the Yule Ball," she confessed unwillingly, blushing furiously.

"YES! Looks like we've got ourselves a match! They've both confessed that they like each other!" Fred exclaimed, and everyone cheered, except for Ron and Hermione, who had both turned the deepest of reds.

"Okay, okay guys. Ginny, truth or dare?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Dare, if you please," she requested.

"Hmm, at supper, I dare you to eat all of your food without your hands, like lap up your drink and eat the food straight off your plate, like a dog," she said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay then," Ginny agreed to the dare. "Ron, dare or dare?" Ron automatically chose dare without registering what Ginny had said.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione, full on the lips for 15 seconds at least, feel free to carry on afterwards."

"Brilliant, Ginny!" George congratulated her. Ron and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly, but slowly moved towards each other. Ron closed the gap between them, and slid his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Fifteen seconds!" Ginny reminded. They moved their lips together, to wolf-whistles from George, Fred and Sirius. Hermione snaked her arms around Ron's neck, and started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Soon, the fifteen seconds were up, but the two didn't pay attention. When their dare time had doubled, Fred decided it was time to break things up. He winked at George, and they both grabbed one of the two from behind and dragged them away. Hermione and Ron didn't realise until after they had done it, but they moaned in longing.

"Well, this will be interesting for when we go back to school," Harry decided, grinning at his two best friends, while they were gazing at each other.

**A/N: **__**I hope that was good enough for you, I don't know when I will next update because I'm going on holiday for about four week to all different places, but I will try to give you an update if I can before then. Sorry if it doesn't happen. Please leave a review anyway, and if you want me to take this story further, I will need more ideas!**

**I'm working on a George/Hermione fanfic at the moment, even though Ron/Hermione will always be my favourite pairing :) anyway, that story has a truth or dare section in it too, so I might need to save some ideas for that. If you're interested, I have absolutely no idea when I will post that, because I want to get a good start on it, and know exactly where I'm going with it, so I don't give up like I did on my other one. Sorry for rambling, please review for me and I will love you forever! :)**

**WerrnogWeasley96 x**


End file.
